99th Annual Hunger Games
by BalletGirl98
Summary: Submit your own tribute. First come first serve. May the odds ever be in your favor!*closed*
1. Chapter 1

This is a submit your own character fan fiction, this is for the Hunger Games. Each chapter I will have a list of remaining tributes and you readers vote, to who gets killed next. This is because I do not want to decide who dies I want the readers to decide. Oh and first come first serve. So for instance if you wanted to be a district ten person, and you submitted first and then a another person say they want to be from district ten but they did theirs after yours you would get it. These are the people I need. Not sure if all of these districts are right.

District One(luxury items)

Male:

Female:

District Two(Electronics)

Male:

Female:

District Three(Factories)

Male:

Female:

District Four(Fishing)

Male:

Female:

District Five(Math Research)

Male:

Female:

District Six( Science Research)

Male:

Female:

District Seven(Lumber)

Male:

Female:

District Eight:(Textiles)

Male:

Female:

District Nine(Hunting)

Male:

Female:

District Ten(Livestock)

Male:

Female:

District Eleven(Agriculture)

Male:

Female:

District Twelve(Coal)

Male:

Female:

**Tribute Registration **

**Basic Information**

Name:(First and Last)

Age( Remember you must be between the ages of 12 and 18)

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

History:

**Appearance **

Hair:(length/type/color)

Height:

Skin Type:

Body Type:

Normal clothing:

**Reaping**

Volunteered or Chosen:

If chosen reaction:

If you volunteered why and for whom?:

Goodbyes:

Outfit in the parade:

Interview outfit:

Interview attitude:

Skills:

Private training:

**The Hunger Games**

Do they go to the Cornucopia?:

Alliances:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons:(you can only have one or two weapons)

Goals:(to survive,etc)

**After The Games**

Reaction:

Rebel:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thanks to everyone who submitted a character, it means a lot. Oh and I will put up a poll on my profile on what the arena should be. Here are the characters I have so far

District One(luxury items)

Male: Axel Crimson

Female: Rosekiss Guidsir

District Two(Electronics)

Male:

Female: Calidina Demi

District Three(Factories)

Male: Sioban 'Iode' Chelle

Female: Electra Boltz

District Four(Fishing)

Male:

Female: Ryland Paisley

District Five(Math Research)

Male:

Female:

District Six( Science Research)

Male:

Female:

District Seven(Lumber)

Male:

Female: Lavender Palm

District Eight:(Textiles)

Male: Jay Harrow

Female: Fawn Harrow

District Nine(Hunting)

Male:

Female: Sierra Valentine

District Ten(Livestock)

Male:

Female:

District Eleven(Agriculture)

Male:

Female:

District Twelve(Coal)

Male:

Female:

**I NEED MORE TRIBUTES! SUBMIT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thanks to everyone who submitted a character, it means a lot. Oh and I have put up a poll on my profile on what the arena should be. Here are the characters I have so far

**District One(luxury items)**

Male: Axel Crimson

Female: Rosekiss Guidsir

**District Two(Electronics)**

Male:

Female: Calidina Demi

**District Three(Factories)**

Male: Sioban 'Iode' Chelle

Female: Electra Boltz

**District Four(Fishing)**

Male:

Female: Ryland Paisley

**District Five(Math Research)**

Male:

Female:

**District Six( Science Research)**

Male:

Female: Autumn Alby

**District Seven(Lumber)**

Male:

Female: Lavender Palm

**District Eight:(Textiles)**

Male: Jay Harrow

Female: Fawn Harrow

**District Nine(Hunting)**

Male: Bevan Dolocus

Female: Sierra Valentine

**District Ten(Livestock)**

Male

Female:

**District Eleven(Agriculture)**

Male:

Female: Allegra Flora

**District Twelve(Coal)**

Male:

Female: Violet Sparks

**Here is a list of what I need now**

District Two: Male Tribute

District Four: Male Tribute

District Five: Male and Female Tribute

District Six: Male Tribute

District Seven: Male Tribute

District Ten: Male and Female Tribute

District Eleven: Male Tribute

District Twelve: Male Tribute

**NOTICE!**

** If your character is not on the list it is because someone else made a Tribute for that category before you. Remember it is first come first serve.**

** SUBMIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, thanks to everyone who submitted a character. Remember I have put a poll on what the arena should be. The one who gets the most votes wins. Here are the characters I have so far. I only need four more and we start the games!

**District One(luxury items)**

Male: Axel Crimson

Female: Rosekiss Guidsir

**District Two(Electronics)**

Male: Auro Sprya

Female: Calidina Demi

**District Three(Factories)**

Male: Sioban 'Iode' Chelle

Female: Electra Boltz

**District Four(Fishing)**

Male:

Female: Ryland Paisley

**District Five(Math Research)**

Male:

Female: Tracy Larter

**District Six( Science Research)**

Male: Julian Maverick

Female: Autumn Alby

**District Seven(Lumber)**

Male:

Female: Lavender Palm

**District Eight:(Textiles)**

Male: Jay Harrow

Female: Fawn Harrow

**District Nine(Hunting)**

Male: Bevan Dolocus

Female: Sierra Valentine

**District Ten(Livestock)**

Male

Female: Harvard Lansdale

**District Eleven(Agriculture)**

Male: Thomas Booker

Female: Allegra Flora

**District Twelve(Coal)**

Male:

Female: Violet Sparks

**I need four more characters and then I will let out the final tribute list. If I don't get all four I will make up the some. Below is the list of what I need.**

**District Twelve-Male**

**District Ten-Male**

**District Seven-Male**

**District Five-Male**

** SUBMIT!**


	5. Final Tributes List

Okay, thanks to everyone who submitted a character. Remember I have put a poll on what the arena should be. The one who gets the most votes wins. Here is the final tributes list. The slots that don't have people are the ones who will die first before any of the tributes. The names that are bolded are of my creation.

**District One(luxury items)**

Male: Axel Crimson

Female: Rosekiss Guidsir

**District Two(Electronics)**

Male: Auro Sprya

Female: Calidina Demi

**District Three(Factories)**

Male: Sioban 'Iode' Chelle

Female: Electra Boltz

**District Four(Fishing)**

Male: AAtami Kinnely

Female: Ryland Paisley

**District Five(Math Research)**

Male: **Tom Long**

Female: Tracy Larter

**District Six( Science Research)**

Male: Julian Maverick

Female: Autumn Alby

**District Seven(Lumber)**

Male:** Terry Wood**

Female: Lavender Palm

**District Eight:(Textiles)**

Male: Jay Harrow

Female: Fawn Harrow

**District Nine(Hunting)**

Male: Bevan Dolocus

Female: Sierra Valentine

**District Ten(Livestock)**

Male: **Dan Cattle**

Female: Harvard Lansdale

**District Eleven(Agriculture)**

Male: Thomas Booker

Female: Allegra Flora

**District Twelve(Coal)**

Male: **John Gates**

Female: Violet Sparks

**The reaping chapters may be up by Saturday. I will work on them between now and then. Again thanks to everyone who submitted a character.**

** IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

Like in the Hunger Games, your character can have sponsors who send you stuff. You CANNOT send stuff to your own character but you can for other characters, say your ally.

Below is a list of things Sponsors can send

Small Backpack-contains small bottle of water, a packet of dried fruit,sleeping bag,and a pair of socks

Medium Backpack-contains two small bottles of water, three packets of dried fruit,pair of gloves,small tent, and a sleeping bag

Large Backpack-contains two gallons of water,five packets of dried fruit,two pairs of socks,two pairs of gloves,sleeping bag, and tent

Small Medicine Basket- contains small bottle of aspirin, small roll of bandages, and five band-aids

Medium Medicine Basket- contains two small bottles of aspirin,large roll of bandages, and a package band-aids

Large Medicine Basket- contains large bottle of aspirin,two large rolls of bandages, and large package of band-aids

Small Food Basket- contains packet of dried fruit, two strips of beef jerky, and small bag of assorted fruit

Medium Food Basket-contains two packets of dried fruit, four strips of beef jerky, and two small bags of assorted fruit

Large Food Basket-contains large packet of dried fruit, six strips of beef jerky, and large bag of assorted fruit

Small Bag of Clothing-contains a pair of socks,long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of flannel pants

Medium Bag of Clothing-contains two pairs of socks,long-sleeved shirt, a pair of flannel pants, and a pair of boots

Large Bag of Clothing-contains three pairs of socks,sweater, flannel pants, and a pair of leather boots

Small Shelter -contains small tent,skillet,tinder, and blanket

Medium Shelter-contains small tent,tarp,skillet,tinder, and two blankets

Large Shelter-contains small tent,tarp,skillet,tinder, and three blankets

Small Bag of Miscellaneous Things- contains bag of apples,a jacket, and a pair of boots

Medium Bag of Miscellaneous Things- contains bag of fruit, a jacket, long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of boots

Large Bag of Miscellaneous Things- contains large bag of fruit,heavy jacket, small medicine basket,and a pair of boots

NOTE. I will announce when you can start submitting things to give to a tribute


	6. District One Reaping

It was a bright sunny day in District One. But nobody was out enjoying it. They were all packed inside the large, airy square, gazing anxiously at the two golden bowls sitting on a make-shift stage. A woman with bright green crooked curls, bounded onto the stage. Resembling a child on it's birthday.

" Hello District One!" The woman said, trying to fix her lopsided wig. " I am Jenny Lincoln and welcome to the reaping of District One!"

She smiled brightly at the cameras, before crossing the stage to the golden bowls. " Happy Hunger Games and may the odds _ever_ be in your favor!"

A few people in the back rolled their eyes." Ladies first!" Jenny proclaimed, digging her hand around one of the golden bowls.

Rosekiss Guidsir crossed her fingers._ Don't let it be me. Don't let it be me._ She thought, closing her eyes. She couldn't go to the arena and leave her family, possibly for good. They had already had one child leave them forever. Another child would break their hearts.

" Your lady tribute," Jenny began." Rosekiss Guidsir!"

Rosekiss trembled in her designer boots, not fully comprehending what Jenny had said. She couldn't be a tribute. There had to be some mistake. Her name was in a bowl with thousands of other names. How was it possible her name had been drawn?

With shaking legs, she walked up onto the stage,trembling from head to toe.

"What a lovely tribute!" Jenny gushed. " Any volunteers?"

The square was dead silent save the twittering of birds.

" Okay then. We have your Girl tribute for District One!"

Rosekiss saw her mother let out a small smile. Obviously trying to comfort her daughter. But Rosekiss saw through it. In reality her mother was just as scared as she was. Maybe more.

* * *

"Now for the boy tribute!" Jenny cried, sticking her hand in the other bowl.

Axel Crimson crossed his fingers, but for a different reason. He was half-hoping he would be picked. Then he could get out of his life for a while. Provided he won. His life didn't suck as much as some other people, but he wanted to leave it.

Jenny pulled out a tiny piece of paper. " James Stone!"

Axel's shoulders slumped. He had been hoping it would be him. A guy around seventeen stomped onto the stage, a scowl on his face.

" What a...eager tribute." Jenny said. " Any volunteers?"

" I'll volunteer," Axel blurted out.

It had been a split second decision and he knew he couldn't take it back. He stumbled onto the stage, the former tribute scowling at him.

" I give you your tributes for District One." Jenny said, beaming at the cameras. " Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favor!"

**Goodbye's will be in the next chapter. **


End file.
